


Особый вид жадности

by miroveha



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Локи понятия не имел, что делать с Тором, который не хотел с ним ссориться.





	Особый вид жадности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Particular Kinds of Greed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704013) by [LuckyDiceKirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby). 



После коронации Тора — у Локи язык не поворачивался назвать это по-другому — корабль напоминал разворошенный муравейник. Из беженцев, что заполняют трюм, не сделаешь команды. Впереди их ждало много организационной работы; Локи занимался тем же, когда изображал Одина. Но в этот раз он остался в стороне: никому не хватило храбрости или глупости попросить его помочь. Он наблюдал за происходящим из теней. 

Локи помнил Тора совсем другим. Потеря волос, глаза, молота лишь подчеркивала перемены, укоренившиеся в его сердце. Он начал прислушиваться к советам Хеймдалля. Он не позволял кому-то заметить, как его пальцы хватают пустоту там, где раньше был молот, как время от времени он оборачивался, чтобы попросить помощи у Вольштагга, Фандрала или Огуна — и секундой позже вспоминал об их судьбе. Мгновения его слабости видел лишь внимательно наблюдавший Локи, который знал Тора лучше, чем кто угодно другой из ныне живущих. О том, что его друзья погибли, а леди Сиф пропала без вести, Тор выяснил лишь после того, как на корабле провели перепись всех уцелевших асгардцев. 

Он стал хорошим лидером: не слишком изворотливым, но довольно умелым, — и было ясно, что со временем станет ещё лучше. Этот Тор ничем не напоминал того мальчишку, чью коронацию Локи сорвал, казалось, целую вечность назад. Тогда он был ревниво уверен, что правление этого мальчишки в конце концов превратит Асгард в пылающие руины. Какая ирония. 

Взяв курс на Мидгард, довольно быстро Тор наладил повседневную жизнь корабля, а себе оставил лишь стратегические решения. Он даже заставил свою ручную валькирию тренировать перспективных новобранцев. 

На виду у других он не позволял себе расслабиться. На корабле, в отличие от дворцов Асгарда, уединиться было особо негде. Тор не умел так же хорошо скрывать свои чувства, как Локи — никто не умел, но, учитывая обстоятельства, получалось у него неплохо. 

Когда Локи зашел в его каюту, Тор снова разглядывал себя в зеркало, но в этот раз без повязки на глаз. 

— Вижу, ты до сих пор с нами, — сказал Тор, увидев отражение Локи в зеркале. Тон был шутливым, но Локи слышал в его голосе скрытый страх. 

Тор и правда повзрослел, раз не обманывал себя надеждой на то, что Локи останется. 

Вытащив стеклянную пробку из бутылки рядом с зеркалом, Тор разлил алкоголь по стаканам и вручил один из них Локи. Второй он приподнял в шуточном салюте:

— За Асгард. 

— За тех, кого мы потеряли, — откликнулся Локи. Он заметил, как единственный глаз Тора дернулся, а уголки губ опустились, — фальшивое веселье исчезло так же быстро, как и возникло. Тором всегда было легко манипулировать: тут не требовалось особое красноречие. Похоже, кое-что все-таки осталось прежним. — Сядь, брат, и прекрати разыгрывать этот ужасный балаган. Ты никогда не был хорош в лицедействе, а сейчас уже слишком поздно учиться искусству обмана. 

Осушив залпом стакан, Тор сел на кровать. 

— Я не собираюсь никого обманывать, — сказал он. — И в мыслях не было посягать на твою территорию, Локи. Хотя если ты предлагаешь преподать мне пару уроков… 

Отпив из собственного стакана, Локи подавил желание поморщиться от вкуса крепкого алкоголя, что предпочитал Тор. 

— Не люблю браться за безнадежные дела. 

Будь это правдой, он не задержался бы так долго на этом трижды проклятом корабле. Как и не стоял бы рядом с Тором, пытаясь его утешить. 

Впрочем, ещё одно безнадежное дело — анализ собственных поступков — Локи с радостью отложил в далекий ящик. 

— Скажи-ка, когда ты позволишь себе скорбеть?

— Мы устроим церемонию, чтобы…

— Я не это имел в виду, и ты об этом знаешь, — резко перебил его Локи. 

— Брат, — предупреждающе сказал Тор. Сейчас в нем виден был человек, что однажды станет королем не только на словах. — Ты уверен, что хочешь выбрать именно этот путь?

Он имел в виду: хочет ли Локи поговорить об Одине. Хочет ли Локи выслушать, как Тор обвинит его в глупой, бессмысленной смерти своего отца, которую тот выбрал сам. 

Локи развел руки в стороны:

— Во всех девяти мирах нет ни одного пути, который я боялся бы выбрать, — солгал он. — А что насчет тебя?

Засмеявшись, Тор покачал головой. Весь его гнев мгновенно испарился.

— Хитро. Ты и правда считаешь, что я дурак.

Локи понятия не имел, что делать с Тором, который отказывается ссориться. Он сел рядом с ним на кровать. В такой близи невозможно было не смотреть на вытекший глаз; Локи протянул руку, коснувшись кожи под глазницей. Тор даже не вздрогнул. Сам по себе шрам выглядел не так уж плохо: Локи видел гораздо хуже. Да что там, он оставлял гораздо худшие шрамы как другим, так и самому Тору. Но эту рану нанесла Хель, их проклятая сестра, — и навсегда забрала часть зрения Тора, непоправимо изменив его. 

Жажда обладать им, пульсирующая под кожей, не слишком удивила Локи. Он всегда знал, что внутри него — пустота, бесконечная пропасть, полная ожесточенного гнева, только и ждущего момента, чтобы вырваться наружу. Там, где должен быть человек, скрывался монстр. 

Он не мог смириться с тем, что кто-то другой оставил на Торе свою метку. Если бы Хель была перед ним, он свернул бы ей шею, вырвал бы ей сердце, пронзил бы тысячей кинжалов…

Ему хотелось, чтобы Тор закрыл глаз. От того, как он смотрел на Локи, в нем зудело желание вытащить метательные ножи, сбросить кожу, стать кем-то другим, укусить Тора до крови. 

— Жаль, что нашу сестру оказалось так трудно убить, — сказал он вслух. — За то, что она сделала, я хотел бы отрезать ей сначала руки, затем ноги. 

Сила в том, чтобы уметь признать свое поражение. Точно так же трусость бывает единственным правильным выбором. Локи никогда не стремился к храбрости и уверенности в том, что он сможет победить превосходящих его врагов, к этой чистейшей воды глупости, которую раз за разом выбирал для себя Тор. 

Тор, по-прежнему идиот, улыбнулся ему. 

— Но в конце концов именно ты ее победил. Разве это не забавно? Наконец-то я был мозгами операции, а ты — мускулами. 

Тор рассмеялся, и Локи почувствовал, как под его ладонью двигаются мышцы чужого лица. Он легонько нажал на кожу под глазницей. 

— Да, — согласился он. — Наконец-то я привел к падению Асгарда.

И сделал это по просьбе Тора. Что за жестокий поворот судьбы. Занятый своими мелкими проблемами, Тор даже не задумался, что это значит — отправить Локи в подземелья Асгарда ко всем столь тщательно оберегаемым от него сокровищам. 

Сейчас Тессеракт надежно спрятан на прогулочном катере Грандмастера. Он уже задумывался, что за выражение лица будет у Тора, когда тот поймет, что куб вернулся в руки Локи. Почувствует ли он себя преданным ещё раз? Наскребет ли хоть толику удивления, узнав, что Локи остался верен себе? 

— Асгард не уничтожен до конца, — сказал ему Тор. Опустив руку, Локи встал и сделал шаг назад. 

— Если ты сейчас опять скажешь, что Асгард — это люди, а не место, я сделаю все возможное, лишь бы выбросить тебя с корабля в открытый космос. 

— Нужно же мне было что-то сказать, — уже серьезно ответил Тор, — чтобы утешить людей, только что потерявших дом. 

— Это был и твой дом тоже. 

— Но не твой? 

Встав, Тор подошел ближе. Он одинаково бросал вызов Локи и всему остальному миру; это было в его природе. 

В детстве Локи иногда мечтал вскрыть Тора мечом. Он мечтал, как разведет в стороны его ребра и откроет взгляду бьющееся внутри сердце — мягкое и уязвимое. Он мечтал украсть это сердце и спрятать в собственной груди, чтобы греться его теплом. Тогда бы хоть что-то заполнило бесконечную ноющую пустоту, которую он чувствовал даже ребенком. 

Иногда вместо этого он мечтал самому забраться внутрь Тора, устроиться поудобнее и остаться там навсегда. 

Локи давно уже вырос. Теперь он мечтал о других, таких же невозможных вещах. 

— Если Асгард — это люди, дорогой брат, то я не один из них. 

Тор снова шагнул ближе. Теперь они стояли практически лицом к лицу: знакомый обоим танец. Локи на мгновение задумался, кто из них первым бросится в драку. 

Но он забыл: Тор ведь по-прежнему горюет. Локи скорбел о потере своего дома и своих родителей уже долгие годы, — он сжился с этим чувством, оно свило гнездо в том самом месте, куда раньше он хотел положить сердце Тора. 

— Ты Локи Асгардский, — сказал Тор, обняв его. — Что бы ты ни делал — как бы я ни осуждал твои действия — это не изменится. Никогда. 

Как и всегда в объятьях Тора, сердце Локи снова сыграло с ним дурную шутку, забившись в груди слишком быстро. Он сжал руки в кулаки, чувствуя, как в пальцы просится нож. Он не двигался, пока Тор его не выпустил; впрочем, тот и отступил всего на шаг. 

— Видишь? — сказал Тор. — В этот раз ты даже не воткнул нож мне в спину. 

«Не испытывай удачу», — должен был бы ответить Локи. Или так: «Надо же оставаться непредсказуемым, не правда ли?» Вместо этого он снова коснулся лица Тора, на этот раз щеки. 

Подрастающих принцев Асгарда учили чувствовать лишь особый вид жадности. Они должны были желать своей силы и славы, чужой покорности; все это полагалось им по праву, а если чего-то не хватало — предполагалось, что они будут драться за недостающее. Но Тору, в отличие от Локи, никогда не приходилось зубами и когтями прорываться сквозь черное отчаяние. Тор не знал, что как долго ты бы ни падал, внизу всегда есть земля. Раньше ему никогда не нужно было это знание. 

Наклонившись, Локи поцеловал его. Он всегда был жаден к тому, чего жаждать не стоило. Он хотел знать, что толкнет Тора к драке, что сломает его и вырвет рыдания, что заставит признаться: они с Локи теперь в одном положении, их ничто не различает. Пара отверженных без дома и друзей, у которых есть только они сами. 

Взяв Локи за плечи, Тор почти поднял его и толкнул назад — все дальше, дальше, пока он не ударился спиной в стену, едва доставая ногами пола. 

Нож в его руке оказался раньше, чем Локи понял, что наложил заклинание призыва. Но Тор не напал — ни оружием, ни словами; не достал меч, не спросил, что Локи делает. Что подумал бы Один, что сказала бы Фригга. 

Может, от его горя все-таки была какая-то польза. 

Вместо этого он разглядывал Локи так же, как карту перед битвой: ища брешь в обороне врага. 

— Язык проглотил? — бросил Локи. Он мог бы вывернуться из хватки Тора, если бы захотел. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он так и сделает. — Думаешь, когда же я превращусь в змею?

Он нес какую-то чушь, чтобы не выдать вслух: скажи что-нибудь, ради всего Асгарда, скажи хоть что-нибудь. 

— Ты всегда остаешься змеей, Локи, — со странной любовью сказал Тор. Он шутил, но в то же время нет. Даже в детстве Тор любил змей. — Я просто не знаю, могу ли доверять тебе. 

— Наконец-то до тебя начало доходить, — согласился Локи. — Твоя дорогая валькирия будет более безопасным выбором, чтобы доверить ей свое сердце. 

— Безопасный выбор, — фыркнул Тор. — Что в этом интересного? 

И он засмеялся — тем самым раскатистым смехом, что так бесил Локи, и прижался своим лбом к его лбу. 

— Мое сердце всегда принадлежало тебе, брат, — сказал Тор, закрыв единственный глаз. — Хотел бы я, чтобы ты в это поверил. 

Локи выпустил нож. Положив ладони Тору на грудь, он взглянул на него, и очень осторожно — один-единственный раз, всего на мгновение — не оттолкнул его прочь.


End file.
